


I Need You

by kotoumii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I kind of hate myself for writing this, I'm not really sure where this is going, one sided for now??, pining Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoumii/pseuds/kotoumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru always knew he loved Iwaizumi Hajime. It had been that way for years- there was never an explosion of sparks when they touched and the world didn't burst into color when their eyes met, but the feelings were there all the same. And out of all the possible endings, Oikawa had never expected Iwaizumi to find someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually so nervous to upload this but I've had this idea floating around in my head for ages and I kind of just had a strong urge to write it. So this happened, hopefully you like it I guess!

Oikawa Tooru always knew he loved Iwaizumi Hajime. It had been that way for years- there was never an explosion of sparks when they touched, and the world didn't burst into color when their eyes locked, but the feelings were there all the same. He would be lying if he said he hadn't wondered what Iwaizumi's lips would feel like against his or how their hands would feel locked together as they crossed the street, but he never acted on his feelings. He thought that he had time, and that Iwaizumi felt the same way but was waiting for the right time to say something. He was imagining a fairytale ending, but Oikawa was starting to think he would never get a happy ending. Out of all the possible endings, he had never expected Iwaizumi to find someone else.

They were walking home from volleyball when Iwaizumi interrupted the endless stream of chatter Oikawa always managed when they were together.

"Oikawa?" He turned to face Iwaizumi, startled by the use of his full name instead of Shittykawa or another equally offensive variation.

"I have a girlfriend now. I just thought I should tell you first, since you're my best friend."

Oikawa didn't know what being stabbed felt like, but it was probably less painful than this. He felt a smile forming on his face, but it wasn't real. The words that fell from his lips felt foreign as he bit back tears.

"Wow, Iwa-chan finally found a girlfriend! I never thought this day would come!" He wished his voice hadn't cracked on the last word, but more than that he wished that Iwaizumi had noticed.

Oikawa couldn't remember a day when he had been able to hide something from Iwaizumi. Even when they were kids, there wasn't a day when Iwaizumi couldn't read Oikawa like an open book. Until now, when his cheeks were flushed with the thought of a girl and his eyes were filled with sparkles that Oikawa had never been able to produce and it felt like the world was shattering beneath Oikawa's feet.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? And I didn't find her, she's not a Pokemon!"

"A wild girlfriend appears!" For a split second, the air between them felt clear again.

"Shut up Shittykawa!" They both fell silent, and the sense of normalcy was gone.

"Anyway, I just had to tell you because I'm going to be spending more time with her from now on." Oikawa knew it was coming, but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted to be the one next to Iwaizumi at the movies, the one holding his hand, the one sitting on the bed with him talking about nothing and everything, but now that spot was taken by a girl he had never met and didn't care enough to.

"Well, obviously! I wouldn't want you to neglect her for me!" Oikawa was lying, he wanted to be with Iwaizumi even if it caused oceans to go dry and mountains to collapse at his feet.

"I'm glad you can be mature about this, I half expected you to throw a temper tantrum honestly."

"Hey! You underestimate me, Iwa-chan!" He forced a laugh, and they spent the rest of the walk in a strange silence.

When they reached the turn for Oikawa's street, he gave Iwaizumi a cheerful wave and agreed that they would walk to morning practice together the next day. As he watched Iwaizumi turn and walk away with an unusual lightness in his step, he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream that he loved him, that he always had and that he would give up the world for one day together, but he didn't. He wanted to run after Iwaizumi and grab his wrist, pulling him close and never letting go, but he didn't. Oikawa turned away from the only one he had ever loved, tears threatening to spill from his eyes and betray the truth. He turned and walked away from his last chance at happiness, and it wasn't until he was alone that Oikawa Tooru allowed himself to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened...if you thought that this chapter was bad you definitely aren't prepared for the shitstorm that's coming later. Also I hope my writing style was tolerable because halfway through I realized how hard to read it is. I'll probably update sometime in the next few days, and hopefully that chapter will be longer but who knows.


End file.
